Payphone
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: - I spend all of my money on her, every last penny. Songs, flowers, chocolates. Yet... nothing. And, I remember a day when we used to stay up late gazing at the stars. Have picnics on the flower filled meadows. Be with each other. But you know what, screw us. Screw her. Screw life... - A short songfic for 'Payphone' by Maroon 5. Jemi story in Joe's POV. JONAS! Enjoy :)


**A/N: Hey. This is just a short Jemi story I thought of. It's basically like the music video for the song Payphone by Maroon 5. Yet, there are some differences XD. This is my first time writing a story like this so I know it's not great! Also, I wrote this on my iPod so I'm really sorry for any spelling mistakes etc. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I sighed, looking to see the city ablaze around me. _Literally_. My eyes narrowed in on a payphone. Yes! I forced my limp body over to it. I winced in pain but continued. So close... I fumbled and pulled out a few coins from my ripped jeans. I placed them into the machine and picked up the receiver. I listen to the ringing, letting out a sigh. Pick up... Suddenly, her voice shot into my ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

_Earlier that day:_

I walked into the office, smiling. New day, new start. I had my coffee. Ready and set for work. Joy oh joy! I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and faced my best friend, Nick.

"Hey Nick!" I stated cheerily, before instantly frowning. What the hell was he doing here?... He smiled faintly.

"Hey Joe. You left this at my house last week, you know, after band practice..." He handed me a small guitar pic. I raised an eyebrow.

"You traveled across the city to give me a guitar pic? I've got millions man, you do know that right?" I stated with a smirk. He chuckled slightly then sighed.

"Just... be careful. Today's gonna be a... weird day..." I frowned as he turned to leave. I grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean?" He didn't turn to face me. I heard him sigh again.

"Seeya Joe." Then he wriggled out of my grip and walked out of the building. I frowned but decided to let it go. Probably just...um... tired. I walked over to my desk and I sat down on the leather chair. I started shuffling some papers. Come on, focus Joe. I placed my glasses on, sipped my coffee and started working.

* * *

About an hour later, I sighed, placing some papers down. I turned to type something on my computer when something distracted me. She walked by. She being the love of my life. Demi. She didn't even acknowledge me, of course. Like the past few weeks. I sighed, watching as she sat at her desk, starting to type. We-... our love is dead, basically. Dead. She just pushes me away. The worst part, I honestly have no fucking idea why! I do everything for her. I've given my life to her. I spend all of my money on her, every last penny. Songs, flowers, chocolates. Yet... nothing. And, I remember a day when we used to stay up late gazing at the stars. Have picnics on the flower filled meadows. Be with each other. But you know what, screw us. Screw her. Screw life.

* * *

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a load of men in black raced in. My eyes narrowed in on what they were holding. Guns. THEY HAD FUCKING GUNS! They started shooting frantically. We all took cover, many screaming. I tried to remain calm. Think Joe, think... I saw some run into a room. Where the money is kept. Figures. I looked over at Demi. She looked so scared. Demi glanced at me for a second. I gestured her to take off her shoes. She obeyed. As one of the men walked past I grabbed the gun from them. I shot up quickly, trying to wear my best poker face. Never show fear. I waved the gun around around threateningly, or as threateningly I could. See, lots of guys with guns VS one guy with a gun. Hmm... Anyway, the shooting started again as I grabbed Demi's hand, leading her out. Even if we're over she doesn't deserve to die...

* * *

We managed to get out of the building, not getting shot by the millions of bullets that were aimed for us. Ok, I will admit, one did come dangerously close to me, scraping my skin. Causing it to bleed. But that's nothing... I heard the glass from the doors smash behind us but I didn't look back. We just needed to get out. When outside, the fucking POLICE started shooting US! Idiots. I still held onto Demi like my life depended on it. We continued running, while I dropped my gun. Not looking back once. It felt wrong to keep holding a gun, yet, now I feel like I'm gonna end up committing suicide without it... As I glanced at Demi, I could tell she was scared, trembling in fact. I quickly located a car and hid behind it.

"Stay safe," I whispered, locking eyes with her.

"And don't expect me to come back." I saw her eyes widen at that remark but it was the truth. She was about to grab onto me, trying stop me most likely, yet I was already up and running. I pushed a man roughly out of the way and hopped in his car. As quick as possible, I started zooming away. Don't you dare look back at her Joe. Never look back again.

* * *

I instantly became aware of the sirens going off behind me. The cops were on my tail. Peachy! I instantly started driving faster, almost like a maniac. Joe Gray doesn't do jail! I soared past the beautiful city without even one glance at it. Come on Joe, stay focused you bastard! After a moment's hesitation, I glanced back for the first time. Oh my fucking god. What is that? Six police cars chasing after me?! And four helicopters?! I couldn't help what happened next. I smirked. Oh boy were they gonna regret chasing after this 'criminal'. I knew they were closing in on me. I sped up and groaned when I saw more cars come towards me from the distance. The next thing they did shocked me, though. They fucking SHOT the windscreen of my car! Right, that's it, time to put this plan into action.

* * *

I swerved around quickly. Dangerously. The next thing that happened was too quick for my eyes. But, let's put it this way. Police cars crashing. Fire. Explosion. Absolutely perfect! I smiled to myself as I drove down the empty street. Ok, next things next. There's smoke coming from this car. Potentially dangerous! I decided to drive a little further before parking up. I threw my tie off and jumped out of the car. As I walked forward, I could feel the burning heat behind me. Fire. My car just caught fire! Fucking _awesome! _And in that moment, it was just like the films. My car ablaze behind me as I slowly take of my shirt, throwing it to the ground. Yet, the moment passed and the pain settled in. Hard! And the worst part, the very worst part. I didn't feel guilty. I didn't feel guilty for _killing _and hurting people. But, you know what, like I said: Screw life.

"And screw you most of all, Demi."


End file.
